House Seaworth
House Seaworth is a noble house that holds fealty to House Baratheon of Dragonstone and later House Stark of Winterfell. Their lands are located in the Stormlands. Their home is a small but cozy keep near the sea. House Seaworth is ruled by the landed knight Ser Davos Seaworth, the so-called "Onion Knight", a reformed smuggler formerly in the service of Lord Stannis Baratheon at Dragonstone. His wife Marya is usually found at their keep. House Seaworth came into existence after Robert's Rebellion. Davos, a smuggler infamous on the Narrow Sea for being able to smuggle anything anywhere, transported a cargo hold full of onions into the besieged castle of Storm's End, keeping the garrison alive until the war was over. Stannis Baratheon rewarded Davos by knighting him and giving him lands, though he also insisted on taking the tips of the fingers on Davos's right hand in compensation for his smuggling. Davos judged this fair, since it bought him and his family a more secure future, one he could never have imagined, much less earned for them on his own.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone, Davos Seaworth entry After Stannis is defeated and killed at the Battle of Winterfell, Davos helps Melisandre bring Jon Snow back to life. When Jon comes back to life, Davos becomes his right hand man and helps him and his family reclaim Winterfell, he declares House Seaworth's support for House Stark and Jon as the newly crowned King in the North. After the Battle of King's Landing and the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, Davos takes part in the Great Council of 305 AC and elects Bran Stark as the new king of the Seven Kingdoms. He is later appointed as the Master of Ships. Members *Lord Davos Seaworth, the founder and head of the family. Called the "Onion Knight", a former smuggler, landed knight, and Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon. Later named Master of Ships to King Brandon I Stark. **Lady Marya Seaworth, his wife. ***{Matthos Seaworth}, their son and heir. Killed during the Battle of the Blackwater. Image gallery Seaworth.png|The sigil of House Seaworth as seen in the title sequence. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the full name of Davos's house is House Seaworth of Cape Wrath. Davos has seven sons; the oldest five serve in Stannis's army, while the younger two are still children. In the TV series, the five elder sons have been functionally condensed into Matthos. Until now only Matthos appeared and was mentioned after his death, suggesting that he was Davos's only son. Known members *Lord Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight. **Marya Seaworth, his wife. A carpenter's daughter. ***{Dale Seaworth}, his eldest son. Captain of the Wraith. Died at the battle of the Blackwater. ****Dale's unnamed wife ***{Allard Seaworth}, his second son. Captain of the Lady Marya. Died at the battle of the Blackwater. ***{Matthos Seaworth}, his third son. Second of the Black Betha. Died at the battle of the Blackwater. ***{Maric Seaworth}, his fourth son. Oarmaster of the Fury. Died at the battle of the Blackwater. ***Devan Seaworth, his fifth son and heir. Squire to King Stannis. Currently is in Castle Black, attending Melisandre. ***Stannis Seaworth, his sixth son. A boy of nine. ***Steffon Seaworth, his seventh son. A boy of six. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Seewert es:Casa Seaworth fr:Maison Mervault it:Casa Seaworth nl:Huis Zeewaard pl:Ród Seaworth pt-br:Casa Seaworth ru:Сиворты zh:席渥斯家族 Category:House Seaworth Seaworth Seaworth Seaworth Category:Knightly houses